1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric steam vaporizer of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,879 issued Oct. 5, 1971 for "Insulated Heating Chamber for Vaporizers."
2. State of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,879, an improved double wall heating chamber was provided primarily for safety of operation and to lower the temperature of the water in the varporizer container.
While the temperature of the exterior fluid in the container was lowered, the problem of spitting still occurred until, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,392 issued Jan. 30, 1973 for "Non-Spitting Vaporizer Unit, a vaporizer having means for eliminating spitting of the interior boiling water as it exited from the vaporizers was achieved.
However, the steam as it departed from the vaporizer maintained a characteristic type of noise due to variations in the type of fluid flow. The present invention seeks to reduce or eliminate such noise, thus permitting the user to more easily fall asleep during operation, as when the vaporizer is employed with a sleeping infant or other patients.